Roi Fabito
Roi ”Guava Juice” Fabito, nicknamed The Daredevil, was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock from destruction. He is poisoned by the Snake Woman and is then cured by Matthew Patrick. However, Nikita Dragun believed he wasn’t pulling his weight and dares him to knock over the Serpent’s Tower to prove himself, which would enter him into the Snake Mosaic Challenge. He decides to do it, proving himself as the Daredevil. Nikita is then voted in because of this. Nikita wins the challenge and Roi is bitten and poisoned by the Snake Woman, this time to death. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Roi travels to the Town of Everlock after Joey invites him to save it. He is later captured by the clowns and taken to their van. He works with Joey and Colleen to escape the van, immediately being recaptured and brought to the Merry-go-round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Roi, along with Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Rosanna Pansino and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack-in-the-Box artifact. After the challenge was over, Safiya and Manny are shown voting Roi into the death challenge because both of them believed Roi wasn't solving much. While Safiya was giving her reason on voting in Roi, he is shown voting in Rosanna. To Safiya and Manny's surprise, Roi's name wasn't drawn. 'Episode 3 - Venomous Affections ' The guests notice a lady spying on them. Roi tackles her and the group ties her up. When the Snake Woman is released after the group discovers the Serpent’s Eyes, she manages to bite Roi, poisoning him. He later discovers a note to find the Lazarus symbol, saying “Come find me.”, where he and Teala locate and receive the next clue, “Place me on the horizon.” But Matt comes in with the antidote, distracting them from that task, later being picked up at the end of the episode by Teala after his death. After Nikita called him out on not taking risks for being the daredevil of the group, Roi purposely knocked over the tower to show that he was the daredevil and to show that he would take risks. Then, when the group voted, Nikita got voted in, and in a confessional Roi mentions how she talked him up and now she has to compete against him. In the challenge, Roi and Nikita must complete a mosaic by searching through gutters of organs and blood. Nikita finishes faster than Roi, who had only 3 of 5 tiles and, as a result, the Snake Woman poisons him and bites open his throat. Gallery Roienters.jpg|Roi arrives at the Town of Everlock. possessedRoi.jpg|Roi is possessed by a spirit that once inhabited Everlock. Roiintro.jpg|Roi’s first confessional in Season 3. A95A9F7D-E889-4E20-A9D5-6517BCCD1CF1.jpeg|Roi as he appears in the Season 3 intro. D7E0CA2F-7CCB-4534-835C-D590F13D6145.jpeg|Roi votes for Rosanna Pansino. Screenshot_2019-07-18-14-07-06.png|Roi knocks over the Serpent’s Tower. 401B3E93-EB33-4E13-A3F5-EBDD60B4D2EE.jpeg|Roi votes for Teala Dunn. Screenshot_2019-07-18-14-09-06.png|Roi and Nikita Dragun preparing to enter the Snake Mosaic Challenge. 06BE4603-739E-418E-8B40-7AEBCC8F8689.jpeg|Roi in the Snake Mosaic Challenge. Screenshot_2019-07-18-14-05-12.png|Roi’s dead body. The daredevil.jpg|Roi’s Season 3 tarot card. Roi Fabito - (The Daredevil).jpeg|Roi’s promotional poster for Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Escape the Night Category:10 Million Subscribers Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Second Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award